


Why Do You Do It?

by ValentineRevenge



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Complete, Cutting, Gen, Injury, Self-Destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRevenge/pseuds/ValentineRevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does Andy take his frustrations out on the one he never should?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do You Do It?

I am in no way implying that Andy does this. Ronnie, yes, he has done his own shit, and has admitted it, but as far as I know, he's past all that. This is an AU. Assume they went to highschool together. Before ETF and BVB. If you haven't figured it out by now, its more ETF/FIR and BVB than MCR. Kay?

Going into third period Andy plopped himself into a chair, tossing his bag onto his desk in annoyance. The day had barely begun, but he wanted it to be over already. All he wanted to do was go home and sleep. Maybe if he slept enough everything would fix itself in his absence. Instead what happened was Ronnie came in, parking his ass in the chair next to him.

Ronnie and Andy hadn't been friends for very long. In fact, they'd only started talking a few short months prior. Hell, before this year, they'd never even heard of the other. But still, they were fairly good friends, to the point they could curse each other out, call the other the worst names in the book, and tell them to go stick it up theirs mum's, and the next day they'd get along perfectly fine. It happens so often, one or the other snapping and throwing a fit it wasn't funny, but it was almost normal. However, that didn't stop these little spats from hurting Andy, and causing him to do things he regretted to no end.

The rest of the loud, unruly class came scrashing in when the 1-minute bell rang, including Ashley Purdy. Andy's relationship with Ashley was much the same, except for the small fact that Andy spoke more to Purdy than to Radke. Last names FTW!

Class went pretty much as usual, the teacher, Mr. Way, trying to assign work, but the rest of the class insulting him, and blatantly refusing to even sit down and shut up. The main reason that they got away with it, was because while he was a rather tall person, Mr. Way was very soft-spoken, and thin as a rail. Since this was a class of (excepting Andy, who was 2 years below these people) 11th graders, and most of this class was delinquents, druggies, flunkies, and kids who didn't know the language very well, most were within several years of the teacher's age. But due to funding being cut, and a weird situation with the EOC's they had been implementing, instead of going ito the class he was supposed to, he got stuck here. Just to think about it made him bitter.

Of course, since there was absolutely no order in this class, with Mr. Way handing out at least one detention or refferal per class, and spending the rest of the time trying to get the kids to shut up and sit down, and to please for the love of Aizen do the work, did they want him to get fired? that very little work got done. So since nothing was getting done in the way of work, and it was so noisy right then, Ronnie couldn't help but ask something that had been on his mind for a while.

"Yo, Andy."

"Hmm?" Andy asked,not bothering to look up from the drawing that he was working on. There wasn't anything better to do in this class anyways, since the teacher hadn't even gotten around to assigning work, due to one situation after another cropping up. This class was like a fucking soap opera.

"Why do you do it?"

"Huh?" Andy glanced up, only to find that Ronnie was staring at him.

"You know, that shit you do."

The 3 knew what it was that Ronnie was talking about without him having to spell it out. After all, Andy wasn't into drugs or drinking. Hell, he didn't even smoke at that point in his life... At least, not yet. He didn't get into trouble or go around fucking random girls for the hell of it. He didn't vandalize things, or skip school, and wasn't in trouble with the law.

Andy heaved a sigh. "What do you mean, Ronnie?"

Ronnie rolled his eyes, before replying, "I mean why the fuck do you do it? It hurts, doesn't it?"

"Of course it hurts!" Andy said. That much was obvious about it. "Then why do you keep doing it?" Ashley piped up from his place in the corner. "Because..." Andy said, trailing off. He wasn't sure how to get his point across to these people, as much as he might consider them friends. It sounded good in his head, and made sense, but if he said it out loud, they probably wouldn't understand it. They weren't stupid people, but they weren't inside his head either.

"Because nothing!" Ashley said. He sounded pissed off. He, for one, couldn't stand what Andy was doing to himself, and sometimes almost felt like breakingthe skinny boy's nose over it.

Ronnie could only roll his eyes at the other's outburst, before asking, "Seriously, why do you do it if it hurts?"

Andy stayed silent for a moment, closing his eyes in thought. What would be the best way to put this into something Ronnie would understand?

"Well?" Goddamit, Ronnie was impatient!

"You smoke." Andy blurted out.

"And?"

Dammit, he had forgotten that Ronnie wasn't inside his head!

"You smoke when you get stressed or frustrated or miserable or shit. Right?"

Ronnie was starting at him with slightly glazed eyes. "Yeah, but I don't see your point."

"My point is, you smoke when you need something to relieve stress. You smoke, I cut." Andy said, glancing around furtively, hoping nobody had overheard him.

"But why do you still do it if it hurts?" Ronnie asked, still not fully understanding the situation. Sure, he somewhat did, now that Andy had put it into such simple terms and used things that he could actually relate to. "Besides the fact, it's fucking bad for you, man! I mean what the hell are me and Ronnie gonna do if you accidentaly kill yourself?" Ashley yelled, slamming his hand onto the desk. Several kids froze, looking at him. The glare that he sent them in reply was more than enough to send them away, urgent to get back to whatever meaningless task they'd been doing.

"You'd show up at my funeral." Andy said nonchalantly, as if it were a fact, like Tuesday comes after Monday. "Fuck that! I'll go into the fuckin' afterlife and drag ya back here!"

Ronnie let out a low cough, as if to remind the squabbling duet that his question still hadn't been answered. "Because. It's my way of coping." A shrug followed the statement.

"Find a different way!" Ronnie said, seeing the simplest way out. It was a hell of a lot easier than his smoking issues anyways. That was an addiction that'd probably be there for life. "Ronnie, it isn't that simple. It's fucking addictive."

Ronnie couldn't come up with anything to say to that. He didn't think that shit like that could be addictive, but that wasn't really his business. "Just stop that shit, kay?"

Meanwhile, Ashley wasn't fully understanding the situation. "How the fuck is causing pain to yourself addictive? What the fuck is wrong with you, fool?"

"Ash?"

"What?" It came out harsher than Ashley had probably thought that it would.

"Ever seen that show, whatsit called, My Strange Addiction, I think?"

"Yeah, why y- OH! I get it... I think...." Ashley said. It was enough to shut him up. The 3 sat there in silence for a while, until the final bell rang, dismissing them from that class. The rest of the class nearly stampeded to the door. The trio said their goodbyes, saying the usual "Cya tomorrow!" Both Ashley and Ronnie were thinking the same thing, even though they never said it out loud. Would they really see Andy tomorrow? Or for that matter, ever again?


End file.
